mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mario
Mario, oft genannt Super Mario (jap. スーパーマリオ, Sūpā Mario), ist der bekannteste Videospiel-Charakter der Welt und Hauptcharakter der Mario-Serie. Er ist das Maskottchen von Nintendo - das liegt wohl am großen Erfolg der Spielserie. 2005 wurde er mit einem Stern auf dem Walk of Game geehrt. Es wurden bis Anfang Mai 2012 ca. 479,92 Mio. Mario-Spiele verkauft. Damit ist Super Mario mit großem Abstand (2.Platz Pokémon ca. 230 Mio.) die erfolgreichste Videospiel Serie aller Zeiten und die älteste Nase Schwufte, die noch aktuell ist. Mario, der ursprünglich Jumpman hieß, wurde 1979 von Shigeru Miyamoto erfunden. Eigentlich sollte Miyamoto damals ein Spiel mit Popeye entwickeln, damit Nintendo mit der damals sehr beliebten Comicfigur auf dem amerikanischen Markt Fuß fassen konnte, aber als Nintendo dann die Rechte an Popeye verlor, musste Miyamoto ein Spiel nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen entwickeln. Das Ergebnis war Donkey Kong. In diesem Spiel hatte der gleichnamige Riesen-Gorilla Marios damalige Freundin Pauline entführt, Mario musste den Affen nun verfolgen. Das Spiel wurde unglaublich erfolgreich, sodass Nintendo sich entschloss weitere Spiele mit Mario zu entwickeln. Nach "Donkey Kong Jr." und Mario Bros. erschien Ende 1985 dann Super Mario Bros., eins der bekanntesten Videospiele der Welt. Mit diesem Spiel belebte Nintendo den Videospielmarkt in Nordamerika wieder, der 1983 zusammenbrach und Mario wurde sogar noch bekannter als Mickey Mouse. Es war über 20 Jahre lang das meistverkaufte Spiel der Welt, was der Mario-Serie große Bekanntheit und Beliebtheit einbrachte. Mario beherrscht das Jump 'n' Run Genre wie kein anderer. Seit 1981 ist Mario unangefochtener Champion dieses Genres und kein Spielcharakter konnte diese Popularität übertrumpfen, nicht einmal sein zweitgrößter Konkurrent Sonic. Geschichte Hintergrund (Yoshi-Serie) Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island thumb|right|Yoshi mit Baby Mario|150pxMario und sein Bruder Luigi wurden von einem Storch ins Pilz-Königreich geflogen, als dieser von einem geheimnisvollem Wesen, einem Kamek, attackiert wurde. Kamek konnte sich aber nur Eines schnappen, Baby Luigi, und das andere fiel gegen die Erde, und landete auf Yoshi's Island, wo es von den Bewohnern, den Yoshis gefunden wurde. Die Yoshis beschlossen daraufhin, den Kleinen zurück zu seinen Eltern zu bringen. Nachdem Kamek seinen Fehler bemerkte, dass er nur eins der Babys erwischt hatte, sandte er seine Untertanen aus, die Baby Mario fangen sollten, wann immer er von Yoshis Rücken fallen sollte. Als die Yoshis mit Baby Mario sich durch die Insel und Kameks Fallen gekämpft hatten, erreichten sie seinen Herrscher und Gebieter: Baby Bowser. Nachdem dieser von ihnen besiegt wurde, entdeckten sie Marios Bruder Luigi und den Storch, sodass der Babykurier die Brüder ungestört ihren Eltern überbringen konnte. Yoshi's Island DS Baby Mario in Yoshi's Island DS: Kamek entführte in Yoshi's Island DS Kinder aus der ganzen Welt und versuchte sogar Baby Mario, Baby Luigi und Baby Peach zu entführen. Gerade noch konnte der Storch verhindern, dass die kleinen Peach und Mario entführt wurden. Erneut landete Baby Mario auf Yoshis Rücken undBaby Peach gleitete sanft mit Hilfe ihres Schirms durch die Lüfte. Wieder fassten die Yoshis, dieses mal mit dem Storch zusammen, den Entschluss den kleinen Luigi zu befreien. Jedes Kind besaß eine Fähigkeit, durch die Yoshi stärker wurde. Mit Baby Mario auf dem Rücken wuchs Yoshis Geschwindigkeit. Außerdem schloss sich auch Baby Donkey der Gruppe an, zwischenzeitlich auch Baby Bowser und Baby Wario, die aber die Gruppe wieder verließen. Es wurde bekannt, dass Kamek aus der Zukunft kam um die sieben Sternenkinder zu entführen. Sternenkinder haben besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie von "normalen" Kindern unterscheiden. Vor Baby Bowsers Festung kehrten die kleinen Wario und Bowser wieder in die Gruppe zurück. Baby Bowser erwies sich jedoch als Verräter und Yoshi musste gegen ihn kämpfen. Nachdem er den kleinen Bowser besiegt hatte, wartete der Bowser aus der Zukunft, also aus der Gegenwart, auf Yoshi. Aber auch dieses mal behielt der Dino die Oberhand, jedoch vergrößerte Kamek Bowser. In Zusammenarbeit mit allen Babys wurde Bowser nach einem harten Kampf zurück in seine Zeit befördert. Baby Mario kam wohlbehütet zurück nach Hause. Außerdem wurde bekannt, dass das siebte und letzte Sternenkind Baby Yoshi ist. Donkey Kong-Serie Donkey Kong Nachdem Mario eine ruhige Jugendzeit in Brooklyn verbrachte und Klempner wurde, traf er als Erwachsener erstmals auf den alten Donkey Kong, der heute als Cranky Kong bekannt ist. Da der Gorilla Marios Romanze Pauline entführte, machte Mario sich auf, seine Freundin zu retten und Donkey Kong bis auf hohe Baugerüste zu verfolgen. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd stellte er den Gorilla und befreite Pauline. Donkey Kong Jr. Mario zeigte ein bei ihm noch nie da gewesene Charaktereigenschaft: Rache! Während der Ereignisse von Donkey Kong Jr. entführte der sonst so friedfertige Mario Donkey Kong. Donkeys Sohn Donkey Kong Jr. versuchte seinen Vater zu befreien. Der Klempner zog letztlich auch den Kürzeren, DK wurde von seinem Sprössling befreit. Mario wurde besiegt! Aber die Freude währte nicht lange.Mario stand gleich wieder auf und alles ging von vorne los. Mario vs. Donkey Kong-Serie Mario vs. Donkey Kong Als Donkey Kong im Fernsehen Werbung sieht, in der für die Mini-Marios geworben wird, rennt er augenblicklich los und kommt bei der Mini-Mario AG an. Im Laden sind alle Minis ausverkauft, doch DK will unbedingt welche und so bricht er in die Lagerhalle ein und klaut die Minis. Mario sammelte alle Mini-Marios ein, die DK offensichtlich verlor. Am Ende besiegte er den Affen und brachte den Streit mit wieder Donkey Kong in Ordnung. Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios 'Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move' Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland Mario und Pauline eröffnen gerade das Miniland, als der König des Dschungels angerannt kommt und auf sein Recht pocht, eine brandneue Mini-Pauline zu bekommen, die die ersten 100 Besucher des Minilands gratis bekommen. Donkey Kong ist jedoch der 101. Besucher, sodass er sein Geschenk knicken kann. Wieder einmal wird Pauline in Gefangenschaft genommen. Mario setzt die Minis in Gang, diese kämpfen sich durch alle acht Attraktionen und besiegen mit Mario und der Mini-Mario-Kanone Donkey Kong. Pauline ist...noch nicht gerettet, denn DK lässt sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen und entführt sie erneut. Mario macht weiter und lässt seine Mini-Marios weiter laufen. Sie können DK wieder besiegen und so Pauline retten. Donkey hat zwar verloren, aber er hat trotzdem seine Mini-Pauline, denn Mario benimmt sich vornehm und schenkt ihm eine. Die Toads feiern am Ende die Freundschaft zwischen Mario und Donkey Kong. Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. Eines Tages wurde Prinzessin Peach, damals noch unter dem Namen Toadstool bekannt, von Bösewicht Bowser, früher als König Koopa bekannt, entführt. Mario musste sich durch mehrere Burgen kämpfen um schließlich in der achten und letzten Bowser gegenüberzutreten. Er konnte besiegt werden und Peach, Herrscherin des Reiches, konnte gerettet werden. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Die gleiche Geschichte gab es in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels: Wiederum wurde die Prinzessin von Bowser entführt. Mario schlug sich durch acht neue und härtere Welten, da die Gegner mehr Kraft hatten und zudem der Wind ein Faktor war, auf den man aufpassen musste. Nachdem Bowser besiegt wurde und die Prinzessin wieder herrschen konnte, kam endlich dauerhafterer Frieden über das Land. Super Mario Bros. 2 Einst hatte Mario einen merkwürdigen Traum: Er sah im Traum eine lange Treppe, die vor einer Tür endete. Als er die Tür öffnete, erblickte er eine Welt, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Welt war riesig groß. Auf einmal konnte Mario eine schwache Stimme hören, die zu ihm sprach: "Du bist in Subcon, dem Land der Träume, angelangt. Wart hat uns verflucht. Bitte vernichte Wart und befreie unser Land. Wart hasst Gemüse. Hilf uns!" Als er am nächsten Tag mit seinen Freunden Peach, Toad und Luigi picknicken wollte, fanden sie eine Höhle. Neugierig betraten sie sie und Mario konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen: Vor ihm lag die Welt aus seinem Traum!! Zusammen machten sich die Vier auf um Wart zu besiegen, der die Einwohner Subcons tyrannisiert. Das Team kann Gegner jedoch nicht auf die klassische Art besiegen: Anstelle eines Sprungs muss man sie mit Gemüse oder anderen Gegnern abwerfen. Nachdem sie sich durch die sieben Welten geschlagen hatten (und unter anderem Birdo besiegt wurde), gelangten sie vor Richtung Himmel, wo Wart sein massives Schloss errichtet hatte. Sie drangen zu ihm vor, und stopften ihm Gemüse in den Mund, getreu der Aussage der Stimme, die Mario im Traum gehört hatte. So befreiten sie aus einer Vase die Bewohner Subcons, die Subcon. Dadurch dass sie die Subcons befreiten und Wart besiegten, wurde ihnen zu Ehren eine Feier organisiert, doch plötzlich wachte Mario auf. Seither sind die Eigenschaften von Marios Träumen ungeklärt. Super Mario Bros. 3 Eine längere Zeit herrschte endlich wieder Frieden im Pilz-Königreich, nachdem Mario Bowser bezwingen konnte (Super Mario Bros.). Doch während der Ereignisse von Super Mario Bros. 3 stürmen die Koopalinge, Bowsers sieben Kinder, das Königreich, sodass jeder ein Land besetzte. Zudem stahlen sie die magischen Zauberstäbe der Könige, sodass jeder König in ein Tier verwandelt wurde. Als Mario und Luigi von den Verbrechen der Koopalinge um ihren Vater Bowser hörten, beschlossen sie, die Zauberstäbe zurückzuholen und die Könige zurück zu verwandeln. Mario und Luigi kämpften sich unermüdlich durch eine unzählige Menge von Gegnern. Jedes mal wenn Mario oder Luigi ein Schloss erreicht hatten, mussten sie den Koopaling, der in sein Luftschiff geflohen ist, besiegen. Nachdem jeder Zauberstab zurückgeholt und jeder König zurückverwandelt wurde, erhielten die Mario Bros. eine Nachricht von Bowser: Während ihrer Abstinenz hatte Bowser Prinzessin Toadstool (Peach) entführt und in seine Festung im Reich der Dunkelheit gebracht. Die Brüder machten sich auf den Weg und trotzten jeder noch so haarsträubenden Herausforderung. Schließlich sahen sie sich Auge in Auge mit Erzfeind Bowser, der Löcher in den Boden unter ihnen und mit Feuerbällen angriff, während Mario und Luigi durch Hammerschläge und Feuerbälle, solange sie ein Power-Up zur Verfügung hatten, punkten konnten. Mario und Luigi konnten Bowser aber letztendlich in eines seiner eigens gemachten Löcher befördern, sodass die Prinzessin und ihr Reich wieder frei waren. Super Mario World Peach, Luigi und Mario machten Urlaub im seltsamen Dinosaur Land während der Ereignisse von Super Mario World (SNES). Sobald sie ankamen, fiel ihnen auf, dass niemand da war. Plötzlich fand Luigi eine mysteriöse Feder, durch die die Brüder ein Cape erhielten, was ihnen erlaubte zu fliegen. So gönnten sich die beiden noch einige Flugstunden und als sie zurückkehrten war auf einmal Peach verschwunden. Sie gingen zu Yoshis Haus, wo sie ein Brief des Bewohners fanden, in dem stand, dass Yoshi sich auf den Weg macht um seine Freunde zu retten, die ebenso wie Peach von Bowser entführt wurden. Yoshi konnte von den Klempnern direkt zu Beginn gefunden werden (Yoshi's Island 2 (Level)), der von Bowser in ein Ei gesperrt wurde. Jeder der sieben Koopalinge hielt dabei ein Yoshi-Ei in seiner Burg gefangen, bis Mario oder Luigi den Koopaling bezwingen und somit das Ei in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Der Ausgangspunkt der Reise lag auf Yoshi's Island und so kämpften sie sich unter anderem durch Donut Plains und den Forest of Illusion. Als sie schließlich den letzten Koopaling besiegt hatten, erreichten sie Bowsers Festung, welche mit verschiedenen Räumen ausgestattet war. Schließlich standen sie erneut Bowser gegenüber, der aus einem kleinen Flugmobil Gegner und anderweitige Sachen warf, die den beiden gefährlich wurden. Letzen endes konnten die Klempner erneut triumphieren und befreiten neben dem Dinosaurier Land auch die Prinzessin und die Yoshi-Eier, sodass im Abspann zu erkennen ist, wie die Retter und Geretteten in Yoshis Haus feiern. New Super Mario Bros. Während der Geschehnisse von New Super Mario Bros. (DS, 2006) unternahmen Mario und Peach einen kleinen Spaziergang, als plötzlich das Schloss nach einem Angriff aus der Luft in Flammen aufging. Sofort eilte Mario los, dieses zu löschen. Als er zu Peach zurückkehrte, musste Mario auch noch mit ansehen, wie seine Herzensdame von Bowser Jr. entführte wurde. Mario traf direkt zu Beginn (Welt 1) seiner Rettungsmission auf Bowser, den der Klempner aber in die Lava befördern konnte. Bowser war nur noch ein Skelett. Nachdem sich Mario durch alle Welten geschlagen hatte, stand er nun diesem, Knochen-Bowser, gegenüber. Der Klempner konnte auch hier triumphieren, doch Knochen-Bowsers Einzelteile wurde von seinem Sohn zu einem riesigen Bowser zusammengesetzt. Aber auch das Duo, bestehend aus den beiden Bowser-Generationen, konnte Mario nicht aufhalten. So kam Prinzessin Peach wieder einmal durch die Hilfe von Mario frei. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Peach feierte ihren Geburtstag während der Geschehnisse von New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii, 2009). In ihrem Schloss feierte sie deshalb zusammen mit Mario, Luigi und zwei Toads. Plötzlich jedoch sprangen aus ihrem gigantischen Geburtstagskuchen die Koopalinge, angeführt von Bowser Jr.. Sofort nahmen sie die Prinzessin gefangen und flüchteten in ihrem Luftschiff. Die Mario Brothers folgten ihnen zusammen mit den beiden Toads. Nachdem Mario und seine Freunde die acht beschwerlichen Welten bezwungen hatten mussten sie dann gegen Bowser kämpfen. Nachdem man ihn besiegt hat,dreht sich der Käfig in dem Peach war und man sieht Kamek in Peachverkleidung. Dieser fliegt dann über das Kampfeld und zaubert wieder mal. Nach kurzer Dauer springt Bowser wieder hoch und schleudert den Magikoopa aus dem Bildschirm. Daraufhin muss man vor einem extrem riesigen Bowser flüchten, bis man schließlich zu einem großen Knopf kommt. Wenn man auf ihn springt fällt der Koopakönig in die tiefe. New Super Mario Bros. U Peach feierte mal wieder Geburtstag. Als Bowser und seine Familie mit ihren Luftschiffen auftauchten und das Schoss übernahmen, warfen sie Mario, Luigi und 2 Toads über das ganze Pilzkönigreich zu Welt 1, dem Eichenhain. Von dort aus muss Mario es durch 8 Welten schaffen, um schließlich zu Peachs Schloss zu gelangen. Dort angekommen muss er noch ein paar Level schaffen, um zum Endgegner, Bowser, zu kommen. Dieser muss zweimal besiegt werden, da er von Kamek wiederbelebt wird. Nachdem Bowser besiegt wurde ist das Spiel aber noch nicht zu Ende. Man schaltet eine neunte Welt frei, die Superstar-Road. Desweiteren gibt es nun eine "geheime Insel", auf welcher man sich Statistiken angucken kann. Super Mario Land Serie Super Mario Land thumb|Tatanga, das mysteriöse AlienMario erreichte eine Nachricht aus dem Sarasaland: Die Königin des Reiches, Prinzessin Daisy, wurde von einem mysteriösen Außerirdischen namens Tatanga entführt. Sofort machte sich der heldenhafte Klempner auf den Weg um die holde Maid zu befreien. Er kämpfte sich durch die vier Länder des Reiches, die alle eigene Schwierigkeiten aufzuweisen hatten, sodass er auch vom Sky Pop (Flugzeug) und dem Marine Pop (U-Boot) Gebrauch machen musste. Als er im vierten und letzten Land den dort ansässigen Endgegner Biokinton besiegte, kam Tatanga zum Vorschein, der in einem großen Raumschiff saß. Nachdem Mario ihn besiegen konnte, flog er mit Daisy in seinem Raumschiff hinfort. Doch während er das Sarasaland rettete, machte sich jemand in seinem Schloss breit, den er nicht ausstehen konnte: Wario. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Wario, wie er in SML2 erscheint|150px|right|thumbIn den Geschehnissen von Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins kehrte Mario zu seinem Schloss zurück, ohne aber im Wissen zu sein, dass es von Wario besetzt wurde. So machte sich Mario auf, die sechs Münzen, die versteckt wurden, zu finden um dadurch das Tor öffnen zu können, sodass Mario mit Wario abrechnen konnte. Als Mario sich die sechs Münzen sichern konnte, stürmte er das Schloss und besiegte Wario, sodass er dieses wieder für sich hatte. Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land Im letzten Spiel der Serie Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land wird zwar Wario vom Spieler gesteuert, doch kann sich Mario, der zudem in der Handlung überhaupt nicht vorkommt, an Wario rächen: Nachdem Wario die Goldstatue von Peach gefunden hat und als vermeintlicher Sieger gegen die Piraten dasteht, erscheint Mario in einem Helikopter und stibitzt Wario die Statue vor seiner Nase weg. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 thumb|right|Super Mario 64Eines Tages machte sich Mario auf zum Pilz-Palast, da er von der Prinzessin eine Einladung zum Kuchen essen erhalten hatte (Super Mario 64). Als er doch das Tor geöffnet hatte, hörte er Bowsers Stimme, was ihm sofort sagte, dass Peach erneut entführt wurde. So betrat Mario die gemalten Welten, die sich in den Bildern des Schlosses befanden, sodass er einige Sterne sammeln konnte. Mit den Ratschlägen der Toads konnte er schnell genügend Sterne sammeln, mit denen er sich Bowser gegenüber stellen konnte. Durch neu erlernte Techniken behielt er die Oberhand gegenüber dem Koopakönigs. Die befreite Peach dankte es ihm mit einem Kuss und dem versprochenem Kuchen. Super Mario Sunshine thumbIn Super Mario Sunshine macht sich Mario zusammen mit Peach und Toadsworth nach Isla Delfino auf um sich von den vergangenen Strapazen zu erholen. Am Ziel angekommen, wird Mario jedoch von der örtlichen Polizei für Schmierereien auf der gesamten Insel verantwortlich gemacht. So ist es Marios Aufgabe, die Insel von dem Schmutz zu befreien, da dieser die Lebensqualität der Lebensbewohner einschränkt. Die Insignien der Sonne, die die Insel hell erleuchten lassen, haben die Insel verlassen. Mit dem Dreckweg 08/17 bewaffnet zieht er los, Isla Delfino zu säubern. Nach einer kurzen Zeit der harten Arbeit stellt sich heraus, dass Mario fälschlicherweise des Verbrechens angeklagt wurde: Bowser Jr. hat in der Form von Mario Morgana, ein Ebenbild Marios, die Insel mit Graffitis eingedeckt. Zu allem Überfluss wird schließlich auch noch Peach entführt, als Mario die ersten zehn der 120 Insignien zurückerobert hatte. Bowser Jr. lag in dem Glauben, Peach sei seine Mutter, was sich nachher aber noch als unwahr herausstellt. Mario trifft am Ende auf Bowsers Nachkömmling und Bowser persönlich, die er beide besiegen kann. Peach ist gerettet und die Insignien der Sonne kehren ins Schein-Tor zurück - Ein erlebnisreicher Urlaub ist zu Ende. Super Mario Galaxy 200px|Mario und 'sein' Luma|right|thumbWährend der Geschehnisse von Super Mario Galaxy findet das Sternen-Fest statt. Anlässlich dieses Festes schrieb Peach Mario einen Brief, in dem stand, dass sie auf ihn in ihrem Schloss warte. An jenem Abend brach Mario auf, doch plötzlich wurde das Schloss samt der Prinzessin von Bowser in den Weltraum gehoben. Mario versuchte noch in das Schloss zu gelangen, doch er schaffte es nicht und fiel... Mario wachte auf und traf auf Rosalina, die ihm erklärte, dass Sterne benötigt werden, um in die Mitte des Universums vordringen zu können. Sie überreichte ihm außerdem ein weißes Luma, das Mario auf seiner Reise nicht von der Seite weichen sollte. Auf kleine Planeten und Galaxien sammelte Mario Stern um Stern. Schließlich kam es zum finalen Kampf zwischen dem roten Klempner und Bowser, im Schlepptau seinen Sohn Bowser Jr., der Peach gefangen hielt, und wieder einmal hatte Bowser das Nachsehen. Doch plötzlich entstand ein gigantisches Schwarzes Loch, das alles einsog, selbst das Schloss. Die Lumas verbanden sich und zerstörten glücklicherweise das Schwarze Loch. Mario und alle involvierten Personen kamen im Pilz-Königreich wieder zu sich. Man sieht zudem am Ende 'Marios' Luma, das glücklich auf einem fernen Planeten lebt. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Im Spiel Super Mario Galaxy 2 findet wieder ein Sternstaubfest statt. Während es Sternschnuppen regnet, wollen Mario und Peach zusammen das Sternenstaubfest feiern. Da taucht urplötzlich ein gigantischer Bowser auf, der sich die Kraft der Sterne zu Nutze gemacht hat, und entführt die Prinzessin. Uuups, er hat’s schon wieder getan! Ein Glück, dass Mario auf dem Weg zu Peachs Schloss auf ein Luma, ein Sternkind, gestoßen ist, das ihm die Fähigkeit zur Drehattacke verliehen hat. So gewappnet, startet er zur Verfolgungsjagd auf Bowser und seine süße Beute. Super Mario 3D Land In Super Mario 3D Land hat Bowser die Tanuki-Blätter vom Tanuki Baum gestohlen. Nachdem Mario und die Toads das bemerkt hatten, fanden sie einen Brief. Bowser hat (mal wieder) Peach entführt! Als Mario ihn besiegt hat und Peach gerettet hatte, bemerkte er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Es war nur ein Pappaufsteller! Im zweiten Schloss war er dann doch da: der echte, einzigwahre Bowser, der sich Mario gegenüberstellte. Aber auf einmal brach der Boden ein! War das das Ende? Ein Glück nicht, denn es gabthumb|left|Super Mario aus Mario64 noch ein Untergeschoss. Als Mario ihn entgültig besiegt hatte und Peach gerettet hatte, kam wieder Frieden ins Pilz-Königreich und alle waren glücklich und zufrieden. Super Mario 3D World An einem schönen Abend gehen Mario, Luigi, Prinzessin Peach und der Blaue Toad spazieren. Gerade findet im Pilzkönigreich ein Feuerwerk statt. Sofort sehen sie die transparente Röhre, Mario und Luigi reparieren diese Röhre sofort. Dann kommt unruhig die Feenkönigin aus der Röhre hinaus und berichtet (in Form eines Briefes), dass Bowser alle Feen in Gläsern eingesperrt hat. Er kommt sofort aus der Röhre und schnappt sich auch die Feenkönigin und flüchtet. Peach, Mario, der blaue Toad und Luigi springen in die Röhre rein und folgen ihm. Dabei landen sie in der ersten Welt. Jedes Mal am Ende der Welt gibt es ein Schloss, indem man gegen Bowser kämpfen muss. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario Gerade sicher in der dritten Dimension angekommen, wird Mario wieder in die zweite zurück katapultiert, oder fast, denn er erlebt mit den drei Teilen von Paper Mario ein noch nie da gewesenes Abenteuer. Die ersten Schritte wagte der Allround-Klempner in Paper Mario, wo er sich seinem Dauerrivalen Bowser entgegenstellen musste, jedoch hatte er zuvor noch eine andere wichtige Aufgabe, denn er musste die sieben Hohen Sterne aus den Klauen des Koopa-Königs befreien, da ohne deren magischen Kraft ein Triumph über den unbesiegbaren Bowser nicht möglich wäre. Schließlich konnte Mario sich mit der vereinten Kraft der hohen Sterne Bowser und seinem übermächtigen Sternenstab entgegenstellen und somit auch die Träume und Wünsche der Einwohner des Pilz-Königreiches retten. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Wieder einmal ist Mario in Papierform gefragt, denn wieder einmal ist Peach entführt worden, zwar nicht von Bowser, der äußerst erzürnt darüber ist, sondern von einer geheimen und mysteriösen Gesellschaft, den Crucionen. Sie hatten Peach nicht aus Liebe oder persönlicher Annäherung entführt, stattdessen wollten sie die Welt unterjochen und in abgrundtiefe Finsternis stürzen, wofür sie nun auch Jagd auf Mario machen, da er im Besitz einer magischen Karte ist, die den Weg zu den Sternjuwelen weist. Allerdings erkannten die Crucionen bald, dass Mario seine Arbeit sehr gut macht, und ließen ihn die Kristalle suchen, um dann einfach das Äonentor zu öffnen, und die Welt ins Unheil zu stürzen, indem sie einen uralten Dämon zum Leben erweckten, und Peach als milde Gabe darbringen. Nun lag es wieder an Mario, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Super Paper Mario Im dritten Teil der Papiersaga wird Mario komplett in die zweite Dimension zurück geworfen, jedoch der Schein trügt! Mario kann sich zwischen den beiden Dimensionen bewegen, und muss mit dieser neuen Fähigkeit, und der Hilfe von Peach, Luigi und sogar Bowser mehrere Welten retten. Doch ohne die Hilfe seiner neuen Partner, den Pixln wäre er dazu niemals in der Lage. Den Plan des neuen Gegenspielers Graf Knickwitz entdecken die vier schnell, er will alle Welten vernichten, niemand soll jemals wieder Freude oder Glück erleben. Bewerkstelligen will er das mit dem Dunklen Herzen, und das ist natürlich eine Aufgabe für Mario, denn er muss sich jetzt auf die Suche nach den Reinen Herzen machen, und Graf Knickwitz besiegen. Jedoch erwartet die Helden am Ende ein noch sehr viel mächtigerer Gegner, den es zu schlagen gilt. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star muss Mario die Royalsticker, die in alle Welten entflohen sind wieder einfangen. Die silberne Stickerfee namens Kersti, die vom Sticker-Stern kommt, hilft ihm dabei (jedenfalls sagt sie ihm, was zu tun ist und schreit ihn an). Andere Spiele Mario is Missing! Atypischer Weise spielte Mario is Missing! in der realen, der unsrigen Welt: Erneut war es Bowser, der für Unruhe sorgte, denn er schickte seine Koopalinge aus um wertvolle Artefakte aus bedeutenden Städten der Welt zu stehlen. So kann Bowser seinen Plan finanzieren: Er wollte einen riesigen Föhn kaufen, durch den er die Polkappen zum Schmelzen bringen konnte, sodass die Welt überflutet würde. Damit sich der Koopa-König die Sache noch ein wenig erleichtern konnte, entführte er Mario, da er Marios Bruder Luigi die Rettung der Welt anscheinend nicht zugetraut hatte. Doch Bowser irrte: Luigi konnte neben Mario auch die Welt retten und einmal mehr ging Bowsers finsterer Plan nicht auf. Mario's Time Machine Mario zog es in unsere Welt während der Geschehnisse von Mario's Time Machine zurück. Erneut war es Bowser, der für reichlich Unruhe sorgte, denn er hatte wertvolle Artefakte aus der Vergangenheit mithilfe einer Zeitmaschine geraubt. Sofort machte sich Mario mit seiner eigenen Zeitmaschine auf den Weg, denn wenn zu viel Zeit verstreicht, würde sich die Vergangenheit für immer verändern. Glücklicherweise konnte sich der Klempner wieder einmal durchsetzen und dem Koopa-König Bowser eine Lektion erteilen. Luigi's Mansion Während der Geschehnisse von Luigi's Mansion ging Mario zu einer Villa, die sein Bruder Luigi auf absonderliche Art und Weise gewonnen hatte um diese zu inspizieren. Plötzlich wurde er beim Betreten der Villa von Buu Huus unter ihrem Anführer König Buu Huu überfallen und wurde in ein Gemälde gesperrt. Später betrat der ängstliche Luigi das Gemäuer, da sein Bruder immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er konnte seine Furcht jedoch ablegen und besiegt nach einer langen Odyssee durch das Haus König Buu Huu und befreite Mario wieder. Luigi's Mansion 2 In Luigi's Mansion 2 zerstört König Buu Huu den Finstermond, entführte allerdings später auch Mario. Dies bemerkt der Spieler schon nachdem Luigi den gelben Toad im Ingenieurshof gerettet hat. Luigi und Professor I. Gidd verstehen dies jedoch erst kurz vor dem Kampf gegen den Maxi-Buu. Luigi macht sich auf die Suche nach Mario wird jedoch überraschender Weise in einen Kampf mit König Buu Huu hineingezogen. Nach dem Kampf befreit Luigi, Mario aus seinem Gemälde. Kurz darauf erscheinen auch die 5 Toads welche zusammen mit Luigi den Finstermond zusammen setzen. Die Geister werden wieder freundlich und I.Gidd lässt sie frei. Die Geister feiern mit den Toads, Luigi, I.Gidd und Mario, die Rettung des Nachtschattentals und Luigis Sieg über König Buu Huu. TV-Serien und Filme Super Mario Brothers: Peach-hime Kyūshutsu Daisakusen! 1986 erschien mit Super Mario Brothers: Peach-hime Kyūshutsu Daisakusen! ein Anime über die Geschehnisse von Super Mario Bros., der allerdings nie außerhalb Japans veröffentlicht wurde. Anders als in den amerikanischen Filmen und Zeichentrickserien orientiert sich der Anime vor allem im Aussehen der Charaktere stärker an den Videospiel-Vorbildern. Mario ist hier der klassische Held, der die Prinzessin mit Mut, Glück und Geschick aus den Klauen Bowsers rettet. Super Mario Bros. - Der Film Anfang der 90er-Jahre erschien mit Super Mario Bros. ein Kinofilm zu Marios Abenteuern. Vor 65 Millionen Jahren ist auf der Erde ein Meteorit eingeschlagen, der zu unserem Universum noch ein Paralleluniversum erschuf. Mario (Bob Hoskins) und sein Bruder Luigi (John Leguizamo) leben im Brooklyn von heute und haben ein kleines Klempnerunternehmen. Eines Tages lernt Luigi Daisy (Samantha Mathis) kennen. Als sie entführt wird, machen sich die Mario Bros. auf den Weg, Daisy zu befreien und entdecken dabei das Pilzkönigreich. Hier regiert der skrupellose König Koopa (Dennis Hopper), der durch den fehlenden Meteoritensplitter, der in Daisys Besitz ist, die beiden Universen wieder vereinigen will um sie beide zu beherrschen. Nur Daisy allein kann aber die Verschmelzung vollziehen. Am Ende können die Mario Bros. König Koopa besiegen und die Weltenverschmelzung verhindern. Comics Im Laufe der Jahre wurden etliche Comics mit Mario als Helden herausgebracht. Es gibt sogar eine ganze Serie deutscher Comics, die im Club Nintendo-Magazin erschienen sind. Auftritte in Ablegern Mario Kart-Serie Super Mario Kart In Super Mario Kart ist Mario zusammen mit seinem Bruder Luigi der klassische Allrounder, das bedeutet, dass seine Fähigkeiten sehr ausgeglichen sind. Es sind in diesem Rennspiel sogar vier Strecken nach ihm benannt: Mario Circuit 1, 2, 3 und 4. Alle diese Strecken sind asphaltiert und Warp-Rohre stellen sich als Hindernisse in den Weg. Wird Mario vom Spieler ausgewählt, stellen sich Donkey Kong Jr. und Prinzessin Peach als Marios härteste Konkurrenz in den Weg, die Bananen beziehungsweise Gift-Pilze in seine Richtung werfen. Mario ist des Spielers größter Konkurrent, wenn sich dieser bei der Fahrerauswahl für Schwergewicht Bowser entschieden hat. Den Spieler versucht er stets durch das Einsetzen seines Sterns, durch den er unverwundbar wird, aufzuhalten. Mario Kart 64 Erneut sind Mario und Luigi Allrounder. Es gibt eine neue Piste von ihm, Marios Rennpiste, im Spiel genannt Mario Raceway. Mario Kart: Super Circuit In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, dem ersten Spiel der Serie auf einem Handheld (GBA) ist Mario erneut zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein Allrounder. Seine Werte in Geschwindigkeit und Gewicht sind durchschnittlich. Neben den vier freischaltbaren Strecken, die bereits aus Super Mario Kart bekannt sind, hat er auch eine neue Marios Piste. * Geschwindigkeit: 3/5 * Gewicht: 3/5 Mario Kart: Double Dash!! right|Das Team Mario und Luigi in MKDD|180pxDas bisher einzige Mal fahren zwei Fahrer in einem einzigen Kart: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Der Partner von Mario ist in diesem Spiel sein Bruder Luigi, welcher wie sein Bruder als Mittelgewicht eingestuft ist. Das Duo hat als Spezialitem, welches nur sie erhalten können (König Buu Huu und Mutant Tyranha nicht berücksichtigt), Feuerbälle. Marios sind rotorange farbend. Zudem hat jeder einzelne Fahrer ein persönliches Kart, das des Klempners trägt den Namen Rot-Feuer, welches folgende Attribute aufweist: * Beschleunigung: 3/5 * Geschwindigkeit: 3/5 * Gewicht: 3/5 Außerdem hat Mario wieder eine Strecke, die den Namen Marios Piste trägt. Mario Kart DS Wieder ist er ein Mittelgewicht. Von ihm gibt es eine neue Marios Piste und die Achterpiste als Strecken. Mario Kart Wii Auch in Marios Rennabenteuer für die Wii ist Mario ein Allrounder; er ist mittelschwer. Strecken, die seinen Namen tragen, sind Marios Piste (Wii), Marios Rennpiste (N64), Marios Piste (GCN) und Marios Piste 3 (SNES), also eine neue und drei Retrostrecken. Die Retrostrecken aus Super Mario Kart und Mario Kart 64 gehören jedoch Baby Mario. Mario Kart 7 Hier ist Mario erneut fahrbar, was jedoch kein großes Wunder sein dürfte. Wie in den Vorgängern ist er sehr ausgeglichen und gehört der mittleren Fahrerklasse an. Eine neue Mario-Strecke gibt es auch: MK7 Mario Kart 8 Und wieder ist Mario ein fahrbarer Charakter. Insgesamt ist er gleich geblieben: Mittlere Fahrerklasse und ausgeglichene Fähigkeiten. Man kann sich ziemlich sicher sein, dass er von Anfang an dabei ist. Mario Tennis-Serie thumb|Artwork von Mario in Mario Power TennisIn Mario Tennis (GBC) und und Mario Power Tennis (GBA) ist Mario über die Grenzen des Pilz-Königreiches hinweg als legendärer, bester Tennisspieler aller Zeiten bekannt. Nur wenige wissen, dass man von ihm eine Einladung in seine Welt bekommt, wenn man das große Tennisturnier Island Open gewinnt. Tatsächlich sind nur wenige bekannt, die Mario wirklich herausfordern durften. Im ersten Teil waren es Alex bzw. Nina, die Protagonisten des Spiels. Im zweiten Teil waren es Max bzw. Tina. Im Doppel spielt Mario stets mit Peach zusammen. Zunächst war es von Peach und Mario nicht geplant, die eingeladenen Spieler gleich herauszufordern, doch Bowser, Wario und Waluigi drängten darauf, Mario verlieren zu sehen. Mittlerweile bekommt man die Chance, sich in einem Tennisturnier in Marios Welt bis zu Mario persönlich durchzuspielen, der in der Regel bis ins Finale kommt. Mario Party-Serie Teamnamen Hauptspiele * Mario + Luigi: Mario Bros. * Mario + Peach: Traumpaar * Mario + Yoshi: Star Team * Mario + Wario: Zwei-Seelen-Team * Mario + Daisy: Süßes Paar * Mario + Waluigi: Pseudo Bros. * Mario + Toad: Alte Kumpels * Mario + Toadette: Ungleiches Paar * Mario + Birdo: Traum in Rosarot * Mario + Buu Huu: Schauer-Power * Mario + Knochentrocken: Unsterbliche Helden * Mario + Hammer-Bruder: Hammerfreunde * Mario + Blooper: Wasserschreck Mario Party DS * Mario + Daisy: Blumenfreunde * Mario + Luigi: Mario Bros. * Mario + Peach: Dame und Kavalier * Mario + Toad: Glückspilze * Mario + Waluigi: Schräge Gebrüder * Mario + Wario: Beste Feinde * Mario + Yoshi: Globetrotter Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. In Super Smash Bros. erinnert Mario ein bisschen an seine Erscheinungsweise aus Super Mario 64. Seine Attacken haben ihren Ursprung in den Mario-typischen Jump'n'Run-Spielen, wie Super Mario Bros.. Spezial Standard: Feuerball Spezial Oben: Super-Sprungschlag Spezial Unten: Mario-Tornado Super Smash Bros. Melee In Super Smash Bros. Melee hat Mario eine neue Attacke erhalten, so wie alle Charaktere aus dem alten Super Smash Bros.: das Cape. Spezial Standard: Feuerball Spezial Seitlich: Cape Spezial Oben: Super-Sprungschlag Spezial Unten: Mario-Tornado Super Smash Bros. Brawl Im dritten Spiel der Serie ist Mario erneut ein sehr ausgeglichener Charakter, der gut geeignet ist, um das Spiel zu erlernen. Attacken und sonstiges * Spezialattacke neutral: Feuerball - Mario schleudert wie schon in ersten Mario-Spielen einen Feuerball in die Standrichtung. * Spezialattacke seitlich: Cape - Ursprung aus Super Mario World. Keine große Reichweite ("Nahkampf"); dreht den Gegner um und lenkt Geschosse ab. * Spezialattacke unten: Dreckweg 08/17 - Ursprung aus Super Mario Sunshine. Es handelt sich um eine Apparatur, die erst Wasser ansaugt und sie dann aussprüht. Sie verursacht keinen Schaden, drängt den Gegner aber weg. * Spezialattacke oben: Super-Sprungschlag - Mario springt (auch in der Luft) hoch und reißt nebenstehende Gegner mit sich (verursacht Schaden und schleudert den Gegner weg). Es ist vor allem gut zu gebrauchen, wenn Mario von der Ebene gefallen ist, da man somit leichter auf diese zurückkommen kann. * Ultra-Smash: Mario-Finale - Es handelt sich um eine riesige Feuersbrunst, die in Blickrichtung einen großen kegelförmigen Bereich abdeckt, der Schaden verursacht und Feinde wegschleudert. Mario Football-Serie Mario Strikers Charged Football Mario ist in diesem Spiel ein ausgewogener Spielführer und weist durchschnittliche Attribute in Schnelligkeit, Zweikampf, Passen und Torschuss auf. Sein Spezialitem lässt ihn zu Super Mario werden, wodurch er riesig wird und seine Gegner platt trampeln kann. Attribute * Schnelligkeit: 6/10 * Zweikampf: 6/10 * Passen: 6/10 * Schießen: 6/10 Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Mario zählt in seinem Spiel zu den Olympischen Spielen 2008 Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen zu den Alleskönnern (Allrounder). Er ist in keiner der vier Kategorien der Beste, ist aber auch nirgends der Schlechteste. Aus diesem Grund kann man Mario getrost für jede Disziplin auswählen. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Luigi Luigi ist Marios jüngerer Bruder und zweitälteste Figur aus der Super Mario Serie. Er hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Mario Bros., als er ausschließlich als Charakter des zweiten Spielers gedacht war. Er ist größer und schlanker als sein Bruder und seine Erkennungsfarbe ist grün. In Super Mario Bros. - The Lost Levels konnte man ihn das erste Mal als spielbaren Charakter anwählen. Seinen ersten großen Auftritt hatte er im hierzulande eher unbekannterem Mario is Missing!, als er seinen Bruder aus den Klauen Bowsers retten musste. Erst im Jahre 2002 erhielt er mit Luigi's Mansion seine erste bekanntere Rolle und fungierte als zum Titelheld. Mario pflegt ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder und beide traten schon zusammen als Helden auf. Die beiden mögen sich sehr und sind immer füreinander da. In Super Mario 64 DS ist Luigi der leichteste (neben Mario) und kann über das Wasser laufen. Peach In Super Mario Bros. wurde Peach (damals unter dem Namen Toadstool) von Bowser entführt und seit Mario sie retten konnte, verbindet beide eine enge Freundschaft. Peach lebt in ihrem Schloss, was selbst schon Schauplatz einiger Abenteuer war. Meist bleibt für sie die Rolle der Entführten. Mario scheint auch sehr in Peach verliebt zu sein, da er in Mario Power Tennis, wenn Peach einen Pokal gewinnt, "I love you so much... I love you!" vor sich hin flüstert. Toad Toads erster Auftritt liegt in Super Mario Bros., als er lediglich den Satz Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle sagte, wenn Mario eine Burg geschafft hatte. Im Nachfolgespiel war der kleine Pilz erstmals ein spielbarer Charakter. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde der Toad immer mehr zu festen Größe und rechten Hand von Prinzessin Peach, der er treu ergeben ist. Yoshi Yoshi hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Mario World, als er von Bowser in ein Ei gesperrt wurde. Mario konnte ihn aber direkt zu Beginn befreien, sodass er als Marios Reittier fungierte und ihn begleitete. Im Nachfolger des Spiels Yoshi's Island, was zeitlich vor dem Vorgänger liegt, musste Yoshi Baby Mario und Baby Luigi ihren Eltern zurückbringen. Daisy Daisy ist die Prinzessin des Sarasalandes. In den Geschehnissen von Super Mario Land wurde sie vom Alien Tatanga entführt, sodass Mario sich auf den Weg machte, sie zu befreien, was letzten Endes auch gelang. Dann wurde es lange Zeit still um sie, bis sie im neuen Jahrtausend ihr Comeback feierte. Allerdings tritt sie nur in Spin-off-Spielen wie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! auf und nimmt keine elementar wichtige Rolle in einer Geschichte ein. Außerdem hat sie ein stärkeres Verhältnis zu Marios Bruder Luigi, mit dem sie ein Paar ist. Pauline Pauline ist Marios erste Bekanntschaft. Er kennt sie schon länger als Peach oder Daisy. Pauline wurde in Donkey Kong, anfangs noch ein Automatenspiel, von titelgebendem Gorilla entführt. Mario machte sich auf den Weg, sie zu retten, was er auch schaffen konnte. Pauline trat anschließend kaum mehr in Erscheinung, erst zwei Jahrzehnte später ist sie erneut von Donkey Kong entführt worden. Wario Seit Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins gerät Mario mit Wario aneinander. Marios Aufeinandertreffen mit Wario sind stetes pikant, da Wario äußerlich Marios Extreme verkörpert, sehr raffgierig ist und durch seine Muskelkraft einiges bewegen kann. Bowser Bowser ist seit Super Mario Bros. Marios Feind, als er versuchte, Marios Freundin Peach zu entführen. Seither geraten sie mehrfach aneinander, meist wegen der Prinzessin. Auch als Kinder waren sie erbitterte Rivalen, was das Spiel Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island zeigt, als Yoshi mit Baby Mario am Ende auf Baby Bowser trifft. Koopalinge Anfangs waren die Koopalinge noch häufig mit Mario konfrontiert worden, jedoch kommen sie seit Super Mario World (1992) auf keinen nennenswerten Auftritt mehr mit Ausnahme von Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Sie beherbergten die Burgen in den Welten vor Bowser, bevor es zum Schlagabtausch mit ihrem Meister kam. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii feiern sie ihr Comeback und werden seit dem gerne als Bewacher der Welten eingesetzt. Bowser Jr. Bowsers Kind ist seit Super Mario Sunshine ein Feind von Mario. Genau wie sein Vater entführte er hier Peach, jedoch aus dem Grund, weil Bowser ihm erzählte, sie sei seine Mutter. Er wurde jedoch am Ende des Spiels aufgeklärt. Kamek Kamek ist ein sehr alter Magikoopa und ein Diener Bowsers. Kamek trat erstmals Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island aus, wo er versuchte Baby Mario und Baby Luigi zu entführen. Man könnte sagen, dass Kamek eher ein Feind aus Marios Kindheit ist, denn auch in Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit ist Kamek der Unruhestifter. Sonic Sonic und Mario treten in 4 Spielen zusammen (bzw. gegeneinander) an: Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen, Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen und Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012. Die Rivalität dieser beiden Charaktere war vielmehr eine Marken-Rivalität zwischen Nintendo und Sega, da Sega damals noch Konsolen herstellte und Nintendos engste Konkurrenz um Marktanteile war. Der Konsolen-Krieg zwischen Nintendo und Sega ist aber inzwischen vorbei. Mario stand Sonic so indirekt als Rivale gegenüber, da beide das Maskottchen und Flaggschiff ihrer Unternehmen waren. Waluigi Waluigi ist eigentlich der Antagonist zu Marios Bruder Luigi, trifft aber in Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix (2005) auch auf den roten Klempner. Es ist nicht wirklich bekannt, ob er der Bruder von Wario ist. Laut Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen ist er es nicht. Cranky Kong Cranky Kong ist eigentlich der Donkey Kong, der gegen Mario kämpfte und Pauline entführte. Dr. Mario right|130px|Dr. Mario|thumbMario tritt als Dr. Mario auf. Im gleichnamigen Puzzle-Spiel, welches für diverse Konsolen erschienen ist, muss der Spieler durch geschicktes Drehen und Wenden von Medikamenten Bazillen zerstören um Punkte zu sammeln. Dieser Charakter trat außerdem in einem Club Nintendo-Comic auf, ebenso als freispielbarer Charakter in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Persönliche Informationen Persönlichkeit Obwohl Mario bereits sehr viele Abenteuer bestritten hat, ist doch nicht viel über seine Charakterzüge bekannt, da diese selten zur Schau gestellt werden, was bei Luigi nicht der Fall ist. Mario ist vermutlich im Pilz-Königreich geboren worden (Yoshi's Island DS), er wuchs aber in Brooklyn auf bis er später wieder ins Pilz-Königreich gelangte. Oft wird gesagt, dass Mario Italiener sei, das wird bestätigt in den alten zeichentrickfilmen, da er teilweise italienische Phrasen (Mamma Mia!) verwendet. Er spricht also Englisch und Italienisch. Nachdem er ursprünglich Zimmermann war, ist er nun schon seit langer Zeit von Beruf Klempner. Seine Babyform ist Baby Mario. Mario eignete sich viele Fans an, was an seinen zahlreichen Abenteuern liegt, jedoch ist er keinesfalls auf Eigennutz bedacht. Weiterhin zeigen die Mario & Luigi-Serie und Mario Power Tennis, dass Mario Aggresivität inne hat. Fähigkeiten *Sprünge Mario zeichnete sich in erster Linie durch seine verschiedenen Sprünge aus: *Sprung *Wirbelsprung(Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins,Super Mario World) *Dreisprung(ab Super Mario 64) *Seitwärssalto(ab Super Mario 64) *Wandsprung(ab Super Mario 64) *Rückwärtssalto(ab Super Mario 64) *Weitsprung(ab Super Mario 64) *Drehsprung(ab Super Mario Sunshine) *Angriffe Zudem kann er sich mit Schlägen und Tritten gegen Gegner zur Wehr setzen,hat aber auch andere Verteidigungstricks: *Drehattacke *Stampfattacke *Items & Verwandlung Ihm stehen jedoch auch viele verschiedene Items zur Verfügung mit denen er verschiene Formen annehmen kann: *Super-Pilz(Super Mario) *Feuerblume(Feuer-Mario) *Regenbogenstern *Blatt(Waschbär-Mario) *Waschbär-Anzug (Super Mario Bros. 3) *Hammer-Anzug(Hammer-Mario) (Super Mario Bros. 3) *Feder(Cape-Mario) (Super Mario World) *Möhre(Hasi-Mario) (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins) *Federkappe (Super Mario 64) *Titankappe(Metall-Mario) (Super Mario 64) *Eisblume(Eis-Mario) *Bienen-Pilz(Bienen-Mario) *Wolkenblume(Wolken-Mario) *Geist-Pilz (Super Mario Galaxy)(Geist-Mario) *Blauer Panzer(Panzer-Mario) (New Super Mario Bros.) *Propeller Anzug (Propeller-Mario) (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Bumerang-Blume (Super Mario 3D Land) *Eichel (New Super Mario Bros. U Äußeres Mario ist ein Schnauzbart-tragender, kleiner dicklicher italienischer Klempner mit blauer Latzhose, rotem Hemd und roter Schirmmütze mit einem M-Symbol darauf. Sprüche von ihm wie Mamma mia oder It's-a me, Mario! sind auf der ganzen Welt bekannt. Im ersten Spiel wurden die Farben von Hose und Hemd vertauscht, spätestens in Super Mario Bros. 3 wurden die Farben geändert. Name Super Mario Der Name Super Mario entstand mit dem Spiel Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985). Nahm er einen Super-Pilz auf, wuchs der kleine Mario zu Super Mario, der zudem stärkere Fähigkeiten hat. Wird Super Mario von einem Gegner berührt, schrumpft er wieder zum normalen Mario. Noch heute ist er vielen Millionen Menschen unter diesem Namen bekannt. Statistiken und andere Informationen Super Smash Bros.-Serie Trophäeninformation Super Smash Bros. Brawl Galerie Trivia * Seine erste (und einzige) Bösewicht-Rolle hatte er im Spiel Donkey Kong Jr.! * In der Info der Trophäe Stürmer Mario aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii, 2008) steht, der Charakter stamme aus Super Smash Football, jedoch heißt das Spiel korrekt Mario Smash Football. * In Super Mario Galaxy 2 "schenkte" er Baby-Luma zum Abschied seine Mütze. Trotzdem trägt er diese wieder. Vermutlich hat Mario eine zweite Mütze. *In der Wissensserie Big Pictures erreichte er in Folge 8 (die 50 größten Helden) Platz 45. *In einem Interview gab Shigeru Miyamoto bekannt, das Mario und Luigi keinen Nachnamen haben.http://www.nintendo-online.de/news/10832/miyamoto-koopalinge-sind-nicht-bowsers-kinder/ *Im Film Super Mario Bros. haben Mario und Luigi den Nachnamen Mario, sie heißen also "Mario Mario" und "Luigi Mario". *In "The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening" gibt es einen einen Pilze-Sammler namens Tarin. Dieser weist viele Änlichkeiten mit Mario auf. So verwandelt ersich z.B. aufgrund eines Pilzes in einen Waschbären.Der Pilzsammler Tarin. Quellen Kategorie:Charakter aus All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Alleyway Kategorie:Charakter aus Art Style: PiCTOBiTS Kategorie:Charakter aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Game & Watch) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong 3 (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong 3 (Game & Watch) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Circus Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Classics Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Hockey Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong II Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jr. (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jr. (Game & Watch) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jr. Math Kategorie:Charakter aus Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium Kategorie:Charakter aus Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally Kategorie:Charakter aus Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race Kategorie:Charakter aus Fortune Street Kategorie:Charakter aus Game & Watch Collection Kategorie:Charakter aus Game & Watch Gallery 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Game & Watch Gallery 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Game & Watch Gallery Advance Kategorie:Charakter aus Game & Watch Gallery Kategorie:Charakter aus Golf Kategorie:Charakter aus Hotel Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater Kategorie:Charakter aus Itadaki Street DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Kaette Kita Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Kategorie:Charakter aus Luigi's Mansion Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Wario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Yoshi Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Artist: Communication Kit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Artist: Paint Studio Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Artist: Polygon Studio Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Artist: Talent Studio Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Bros II Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Bros. (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Bros. Special Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Clash Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Family Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Advance Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario is Missing! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario no Photopi Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Paint Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party-e Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Roulette Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Smash Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Teaches Typing 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Teaches Typing Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Nintendo 3DS) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario the Juggler Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Unkurukai Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Bombs Away Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Cement Factory Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's FUNdamentals Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Picross 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Picross Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Super Picross Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Tennis Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario's Time Machine Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario-Taschenrechner Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario-Uhr Kategorie:Charakter aus Mobile Golf Kategorie:Charakter aus NES Open Tournament Golf Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Mii Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Nintendo Puzzle Collection Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario (Nintendo 3DS) Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Pinball Kategorie:Charakter aus Punch Ball Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Satella-Q Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Advance Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario All-Stars - 25 Jahre: Jubiläumsedition Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario All-Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Ball Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. Special Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World (Fabtek) Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Tetris DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Undake30 Same Game Kategorie:Charakter aus Vs. Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: D.I.Y. Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: Smooth Moves Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: Snapped! Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: Touched! Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: Twisted! Kategorie:Charakter aus Wrecking Crew '98 Kategorie:Charakter aus Wrecking Crew Kategorie:Charakter aus Yakuman DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi no Cookie: Kuruppon Oven de Cookie Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi Touch & Go Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Cookie Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Safari Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Charakter aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Beliebtester Charackter aus games Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour